magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation: The Official Magazine Issue 108
This magazine is cover dated April 2015 and priced at £5.99. Regulars Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Replies - 2 pages (22-23) In the mood for... Dancing - 2 pages (26-27) Parting Shot #24: Heist guys finish last - The heat is on in GTA IV's finest mission - 1 page (114) The Big 10 1. The 'Borne Supremacy: how to beat Yharnam - 4 pages (6-9) :Achieve victory in PS4's toughest game (Bloodborne) with tips from the official strategy guide. 2. Project CARS aims for the stars - 1¼ pages (10-11) :Final hands-on impressions - is it more than a hardcore sim? 3. Persona 5: school's back in session - ¾ pages (11) :Brilliant, bookish JRPG series heads for PS4 4. Meet PS4's really really Dirty Harry - 2 pages (12-13) :This is the Police takes aim at corrupt cops 5. Jurassic Parks and Recreation - 2 pages (14-15) :Lego dinos and Chris Pratt hit PS4 (LEGO Jurassic World) 6. Is this PS4's new Towerfall? - 2 pages (16-17) :Frantic firearms and volleyball frolics collide in Gunsport 7. Drake has a face for film - (18) :Is Uncharted 4's hero CGI-quality? 8. Fab fan-made prop is bang out of Order - (19) :Reader makes replica grenade for Ready at Dawn 9. Make PS4 your home of wrestling - (20) :Our must-watch WWE Network PPV picks 10. Are publishers copping out with the recent raft of HD remasters? - 1 page (21) Opinion "Games can be there for us in the toughest of times. I know because I speak from experience." - Johnny Cullen - 1 page (24) "Rogue Legacy is a reminder that it's not only tentpole games that we should be pumped for." - Simon Miller - ½ page (25) "Its lore and terminology have permeated our day-to-day conversations." - Matthew Pellett - ½ page (25) Previews Just Cause 3 - 4 pages (30-33) Super Time Force Ultra - 2 pages (34-35) Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - 1 page (36) The Forest - 1 page (37) Batman: Arkham Knight - 2 pages (38-39) Tropico 5 - 1 page (40) Destiny: House of Wolves - 1 page (41) No Man's Sky - 2 pages (42-43) Preview Round-Up - 2 pages (44-45) Features Putting the band back together - 6 pages (48-53) :Rock Band 4 is coming to PS4. Harmonix's product manager Daniel Sussman reveals all... Back in Black - 20 pages (54-73) :After almost a full decade of waiting, Matthew Pellett goes hands-on with the most ambitious RPG ever created, Final Fantasy XV. Reviews Network Online Tests On the Store - 1 page (100) :Dying Light: Cuisine & Cargo DLC - First season pass serving is a flash in the pandemic On Your XMB - 2 pages (102-103) How to... Become a LBP3 master - 1 page (104) Platinum Club - Resident Evil HD Remaster - Iain Wilson - 1 page (105) RetroStation Classic Game - God Hand - 2 pages (106-107) OPM Time Machine: OPM #43 - 1 page (108) Don't Make Me Play! Hotline Miami - Dave Meikleham - 1 page (109) PS4 Hall of Fame; Personal Picks - 2 pages (110-111) PS3 Hall of Fame - 1 page (112) PS Vita Hall of Fame - 1 page (113) Adverts Bloodborne - 2 pages (46-47) Project CARS - 1 page (74) Other Credits Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Production Editor :Dom Reseigh-Lincoln News Editor :Dave Meikleham Games Editor :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Ben Borthwick, Johnny Cullen, Joe Donnelly, David Houghton, Leon Hurley, Joel Gregory, Ben Griffin, Daniella Lucas, Ben Maxwell, Louis Pattison, Samuel Roberts, Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman, Chris Schilling, Richard Stanton, Ben Wilson, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews